Keys are extremely common in almost everyone's day to day life. There are keys for your car, there are keys for your boat, keys for your house, keys for your business, and so forth. Practically everyone has a key on their person or within their reach, no matter what their location, or what that person is doing.
Although a person always has a key, a person does not necessarily have money on his person and particularly money in the form of a ten cent piece on his person. A ten cent piece (or dime) can be used to make a phone call at a conventional pay telephone. Phone calls cannot be made with paper currency, but can only be made with metallic currency.
Prior to the subject matter of this invention, there has been no known key bow device which combines the conventional key with an element of currency thereby providing sufficient currency on the person at almost all times (since a person will normally have a key on his person at all times) so that the person will be able to at least make a single phone call.